


Sing

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death, M/M, Singing, depressing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sing To Me





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Was A Challenge, Write A Story With 200 Words Or Less

 

* * *

 

Thomas let out a sob, his hand over his mouth, his other hand holding Aris, who's blood was soaking into Thomas' clothes, dark and red.

"Ari....I-Please don't die...." He whispered, rocking Aris back and forth. A weak smile formed on the dying boy's mouth, as he whispered, "Tommy?' Thomas looked down, sniffling.

"Y-yes?" Brushing those beautiful bangs from Aris' eyes, staring into the mixture of coca brown and light green.

"S-Sing to m-me....Please...." He rasped, blood coming out heavier.

"O-okay...." Thomas whispered, and began to sing the tune which was forever edged into his memory, the song that Aris had sung to him when they first got together.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine..._

_You make me happy....._

_When skies are grey...._

_You'll never know...Dear.._

_How much I love you..._

_So..._ -Thomas choked on a sob, as Aris' eyes closed, and he whispered the last words.

_-Please...Don't take...My sunshine away..._

 


End file.
